Logan Drabbles
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: Imaginas con Logan. Si aparece un (!) es porque pueden llegar a tener contenido no apto para menores. / Imagines with Logan. Whenever they have a (!) it might be because they have content for grown-ups.
1. Los Tortolitos

Habías invitado a tu novio Logan y a un par de amigos a casa. Estaban tu pasado cumpleaños ya que el día en el que realmente lo festejarían no sería posible, tenían que rendir parciales al día siguiente.  
Jugaron a las cartas, tomaron bastantes tipos de bebidas y probaron algunos tragos que una amiga tuya había decidido hacer. Nadie se emborrachó, pero las fotos de aquel día eran realmente embarazosas pero en el momento que las tomaban no te importó en absoluto. Estaban divirtiéndose.  
Te encontrabas muy cansada, así que te recostaste sobre el sillón del living y Logan te siguió. Ambos se encontraban algo agotados, pero estaban felices de la vida. Rodeaste su pecho con uno de tus brazos, y él posó uno de sus brazos sobre tu espalda y con su mano acariciaba suavemente tu larga cabellera.  
De repente quedaron los dos tumbados muy juntitos durmiendo algo incómodamente, pero lo suficiente satisfechos de la compañía del otro. Ambos despertaron al sentir el sonido de la cámara de un celular cerca de ustedes. Había sido un amigo que los había visto dormir y así de abrazados se veían muy dulces.  
No le diste importancia, pero al día siguiente amaneciste junto a Logan que parecía ya estarlo de hacia rato.  
"Buen día, amor" musitó Logan.  
"Buenos días, Logie" contestaste.  
"Eres tan hermosa cuando duermes, tan tranquila... Al fin hay paz" dijo sonriendo cuando lo empujaste dulcemente.  
"¿Estás despierto desde hace mucho tiempo?" preguntaste.  
"A decir verdad, si... pero no quise moverme de aquí para no despertar a la bella durmiente" susurró antes de plantar un beso en tu frente.  
"Callate, qué me seduces si ya estamos juntos..." dijiste sonriendo.  
"Me desperté porque uno de tus amiguitos se le ocurrió publicar una foto de nosotros dos durmiendo ayer por la noche a Twitter y mi celular recibió millones de notificaciones..." dijo sacando su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo.  
Te enseño el tweet... 'Los dos tortolitos cayeron primeros ayer por la noche...' Adjunto venía una foto en la que yacían plácidamente, muy cerquita el uno del otro, en un rincón del amplio sillón. Tu cabeza sobre sus hombros y tus manos sobre su pecho... Su mano sobre tu pelo y su cabeza sobre la tuya...  
"Deberíamos quedarnos dormidos así más seguido eh..." comentó Logan besando tus mejillas rosadas una y otra vez.


	2. Big Monster Thing

Logan was sleeping by your side. You were cuddling very affectionately. And suddenly you felt his arms went away, but he kissed your forehead.

A slender tiny figure was standing besides Logan. It was your daughter of four years old who had just woken up and was waiting till one of her parents notice her presence. She was a very respectful and shy kid, that's the reason why she hadn't made a tantrum as to get your attention. Her look portrayed frightening in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" You mumble.

"Mom? Dad? I am scared" Your kid said in the low.

"My big girl has fears?" Logan asked and turned his body to see his daughter almost shacking.

"I think I saw something in my closet" She whispered when she realized you were trying to go back to sleep. "Can I stay with you?" She asked both of you as Logan gently moves you a little bit to make the girl a space in the bed.

"Tell me, sweetie. What do you think you might have seen?" Logan whispered in her ear.

"I big monster"

"A monster? You are scared of a monster? My princess' dreams are being interrupted by a troublesome monster?" Logan whispers in her ear again and makes her giggle.

"Reduce your volume, radios. I love you both, but please. I have to wake up very early tomorrow" You said between yawns.

"We should go and try to solve things out with this little guy messing on my child's wardrobe" Logan said, leading your daughter to stand up again.

"Let's just say here, dad. Please. I won't laugh anymore" She begged insistently over and over again meanwhile he was sitting on the bed's mattress and scrubbing his eyes.

"Mum will kill us if we keep on talking; let's go to your bedroom. I will go with you" Logan said without any tone of annoyance in his voice. Just of tiredness.

"Will you stay there with me till I get asleep?" Logan nodded and showed her a smile.

Logan and your guys daughter went to the next room tiptoeing as the wooden floor creaking could wake you up. Your kid didn't light up the room as she knew his father was a zombie when he was a sleepy human.

"Please stay. He is just so ugly and gives me goose bumps just knowing it could be still be here. Sleep wit me. Here, this space is for you daddy"

"Honey, you know I don't fit in here. I am big, just like your monster" He grinned.

"It is not my monster. It is not my friend. It is a gross creature" She said in the low.

"Woaho, there. Girl, we would you state those facts? Have you talked with it? Appearance has nothing to do when personality and what comes from the inside is the important skill every living must have" Logan said making his way to sit at the bottom of her bed. "I think I told you that. Would you like to be welcome in that way?"

"But Dad, it is really scary"

"It's the same as with your friends. A person should never judged because of appearance"

"But you told me you married my mum because she was gorgeous" She reminded him

"And she still is. Her charisma and tenderness was what really got me in a first place, and I think I said it that way" He dedicated her a smile with sleepy eyes.

"Would you speak to ugly people?" She inquired.

"Honey, there is no such a thing as ugly people. Is just about people point of view" He answered.

"I'm sorry then… big monster"

"Hey, don't interrupt my girl who forgave you from making noise in there when she was sleeping. She has respect for you now, you should better too, big monster" Logan turned his head to the closet and waved.

"Should I talk to… him? I want to"

"Better tomorrow. Now go to sleep, I know (Your name) will be all grumpy if we keep this going!" Logan said murmuring and softly tickling her.

"Okay. But I'm really sorry big monster. Maybe you are a good persona after all" She said looking to the opened closet. "Sleep here, Dad. And tell me about anything"

"Oh no, I know this game. I get into the thing telling you all the details and you fall asleep. It's not fair lady. Uhm-um" He said laying by her side and grabbing one of her teddy bears to involuntary play with it.

"I don't do it on purpose!" She said in a higher tone. "But I like when you speak about my mom like you just did"

"You know, I met her when I was almost your age… and who would know she would be the queen to my little princess over here" He said embracing the little kid by his side.

"I love you dad" She said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you even more, my little lady" Logan replied embracing her even stronger. "You know mum and I will always be here for you, don't you? You are our sunshine, and we are so glad to have an annoying but lovely girl like you in the house"

"Dad, you are mean!" She said between laughs.

Once you woke up the other day, you sighted as Logan hasn't came back during night. You made your way to the bathroom but firstly you entered your daughter room. And there they were, laying together, sleeping in a comforting hug. Then Logan perceived you were standing in the door, with longing eyes, with your hand on your chest showing the way you were dying inside by the cuteness they were portraying.

"Good Morning love" Logan said from his daughter bed.

"Hi" You answered very motioned.

Logan stood up and made his way to pick your lips. Then he looked at your daughter again and now hugging you from your back, with his head recumbent on your shoulder he started whispering the magnificent outcome you both had from your perfect marriage. And then you realized, you wouldn't change and never forget that moment. Your life brother and companion was the only one you had ever wanted to be by your side. To grow up with you, live it up with you, had the time of your life with you… to plan a family together. If there were something in perfect in your life, was the fact of having the man you have always loved and your amazingly unique child with him. Glad wasn't even a portion to express how extremely happy you were at this time of your life.


	3. Mi Compañero

Estaba abordando una especie de crisis en mi habitación. No sabía si arreglarme, si usar un despampanante vestido o simplemente ir con unos pantalones cortes y una musculosa. No hacía frío, no hacía calor… Pero era mi primera cita con Logan. Si asi podíamos llamarle. Él llegaría a casa en cualquier momento y yo aún no estaría lista. Quería impresionarlo, pero tampoco hacerle sentir incómodo. Unos oscuros joggins eran acorde para toda ocasión así que ellos fueron mi última elección. "Hola… Te traje esto hermosa" Me dijo un chico que había permanecido sentado sobre el marco de mi ventana desde que había comenzado a peinarme el cabello. "Logan, ¿Qué haces ahí? Entra, te vas a caer" Dije algo molesta. No quería que se lesionara. "¿Y es que acaso yo te importo?" Preguntó él. "¡Por qué haces esas preguntas! Claro que sí. Ahora entra, vamos. O te empujo para atrás" Y la sonrisa que se dibujó perfectamente en su pálido rostro me calmó. Logan sabía de mis debilidades, y su sonrisa pícara era una de ellas. Él siempre obtenía todo con ella. Y mientras el estuviera sonriente, mis días solo eran de gloria y alegría. "Te traje una pulsera. No es de aquellas, tu sabes, de oro o plata. Pero quería regalarte algo que pudieras usar todos los días y que te recuerde a mi cuando no estemos cerca" Dijo aquel muchacho que pocos minutos después había abandonado su posición de la ventana para acercarse hasta mi lugar donde seguía peinandome. "Es muy linda. Gracias" Dije luego de que el la colocó en mi muñeca. "No creo que tanto como tu" Noto como soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa cuando notó como me había sonrojado. "Entonces, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? Podríamos salir a caminar, pero de camino aquí vi como las nubes grises se acercaban, y además como la noche se asomaba" Me comentó acercandose aún más a mi y tomando de mi mano tímidamente. Si antes estaba colorada, probablemente ahora ardía. "¿Prefieres quedarte, ver unas películas, palomitas…? Se que no es la mejor opción para una primer cita pero…" "Mientras este contigo no me importa en dónde estemos" "Logan, basta, deja de decirme esas cosas que…" "Pero siempre digo lo que siento. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, esto no puede parecerte raro" "No, no es eso. Es que… Me haces sentir siempre como una reina y me traes cosas de regalo, y…" No pude de terminar de hablar. Simplemente me quedé en silencio, en una especie de pánico escénico. Él tomo ambas de mis manos y las posó una sobre cada uno de sus hombros muy lentamente. "Eres tan tierna cuando no logras calmarte. Detieneme si esto no es lo que quieres" Y comenzamos a bailar al sonido de las gotas de lluvia que ahora golpeaban sobre el techo. Permanecimos abrazados muy cerca del otro por un largo momento. Mis manos acariciando su cuello, mi cabeza recostada en su hombro, sus brazos sobre mi cintura. Logan había dejado de ser un amigo que la vida me había regalado para brindarme a alguien que procuraba cuidar de mi. Eramos más que simple amigos, y si antes no nos habíamos percatado, ahora ya lo asumiamos. "¿Sabías que te quiero mucho? Más allá de lo que desees que suceda con nosotros a partir de mañana. Siempre lo haré" Musitó en mi oído y continuó por besar mi cabello. "Eres una de las cosas más especiales en mi vida. Nunca podría dejarte atrás o dejar de quererte" No sé por qué no pude responder con un simple 'Yo también te quiero mucho'. Tiramos unas frazadas sobre el suelo de mi habitación y pusimos para ver una película de comedia en la videocasetera. Teníamos las palomitas listas, y también a la mejor compañía. Era nuestra pelicula favorita, y amabamos verla juntos. Es hasta el día de hoy también que perferimos verla por un artefacto antiguo. De repente, la película se detuvo y el televisor mostraba la parte de un video que no logré identificar hasta que el niño en la pantalla sonrió. "¡Logan, por Dios, ese eras tu! Mirate que divino que eras. ¿Dónde se habrá ido esa ternura?" Decía con sarcasmo mientras miraba a sus ojos y esquivaba las palomitas que había comenzado a arrojarme. "Mira quién habla. ¿Quién esta ahí? Cuentame, porque esa niña de colitas se me hace muy conocida" Dijo abrazandome con ambos brazos y sacandome la lengua. El video casero nos enseñaba a dos pequeños bailando para nada al uniso con el ritmo de la canción en lo que parecía durante un acto escolar. Logan parecia que me hacia volar por los aires de lo bruto que era para bailar un twist. "Que mocoso que era, mira como parece que te quitaré los brazos" Dijo entre risas. "Has mejorado" Y me recosté sobre su pecho, mientras él ahora había bajado sus manos para encontrarse con mi cintura otra vez. Reímos ante los torpes que nos veíamos cuando eramos chiquitos. Prosiguió un video en el que ya eramos un poco más grandes y estabamos haciendo los deberes juntos y tomando la merienda en el patio de mi casa. Luego estabamos jugando en la pileta de su hogar, y al salir nos abrazabamos bajo la misma toalla como dos mejores amigos, mostrando nuestras sonrisas sin algunos dientes. Tantas cosas que hemos vivído juntos, y ahora estabamos aquí, sentados, riendo y enamorandonos. Logan había dejado de mirar la pantalla hacia rato y recién me percaté de ello cuando observé como él jugaba con una de sus manos acariciando mi pelo. Subí la mirada y allí me enontré con un Logie muy cansado. Lucía tan adorable. Bajó su mirada, y a este punto de la velada fue cuando nuestros ojos finalmente se encontraron y declararon todos nuestros sentimientos. Deseo. Comunicación. Pasión. Protección. Esperanza. Amor. Nuestros labios rozaron para luego encontrarse en un tierno y dulce beso. Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que habiamos estado toda la noche regalandonos palabras a falta de besos. Era feliz. En esta nueva etapa de mi vida no estaría sola, tendría un compañero para encaminarla juntos. Era aquella persona con la que más había convivido, con la que más me comprendía, con la cual más deliraba, con la cual más cometía travesuras de pequeños. Y ese era Logan.


	4. Relajate (!)

Hoy decididamente había sido un mal día. Era uno de aquellos en los que estabas peleado con el mundo entero, y lo único que habías querido en todo el día era que cayera la noche para llegar a casa y tomar una buena taza de café en tu pijama.  
Necesitabas descargarte con alguien, pero solo confiabas en una sola persona. Daba la casualidad que justo tu mejor amigo seguramente ya estaba descansando en su hogar luego de un largo ensayo de coreografía. Solo para comprobar, tomaste tu celular y le enviaste un mensaje a Logan mientras hacías tu camino hacia el sillón que se encontraba frente a la televisión. Esperaste su respuesta buscando en los distintos canales alguna buena película en la cual podías perderte por un rato.  
"No exactamente, estoy en el auto aparcado en la salida del estudio. ¿Quiéres que nos veamos un rato?" Decía su mensaje.  
"Si no estas muy cansado, dame una visita de regreso a casa" Respondiste.  
Al parecer habías encontrado una película decente a esas horas de la noche, solo que algo subida de tono. Ya la irías a cambiar si se ponía muy intensa. Sonó el timbre de la puerta principal de tu casa, y al abrir la puerta te encontraste con un abrigado muchacho, con un gorro que sostenía la bufanda que le cubría todo el rostro menos sus adorables ojos color oscuro.  
"Hola, _. ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el trabajo?" Logan preguntó dirigiendose hacia adentro del lugar, frotando sus manos por el golpe de frío que estaba recibiendo.  
"Horrible. Me han dejado todo el trabajo a mi, y los errores de entrega de informes me los avisaron cuando e guardián ya estaba cerrando el edificio. Hasta recién estuve trabajando sin parar" Respondiste a su pregunta en un tono de enojo gradual.  
"Bueno, tranquilízate. Ya puedes relajarte, estas en casa" Dijo el chico, sacándose su saco.  
"Tienes razón, perdón. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?, ¿quieres algo caliente para beber? Si quieres algo, esta es tu casa, ya sabes" Comentaste caminando despreocupadamente para echarte sobre el sillón otra vez.  
"Entonces puede acurrucarme aquí con vos. Aquí parece estar más frío que allá afuera" dijo sentando a tu lado, levantando tus piernas para apoyarlas sobre su regazo.  
"No me has dicho como te ha ido hoy" dijiste algo nerviosa al sentir como Logan acariciaba tus piernas, y dedicada una mirada muy concentrada a las imágenes que se mostraban en la mediana pantalla que tenía en frente.  
"Lo mismo de siempre. Entramos en calor, hacemos ejercicios de voz, nos enseñan una nueva coreografía, leemos el libreto del episodio que grabaremos el día siguiente..." dijo monotamente. "Me gusta lo que hago, pero a veces quisiera que no nos exijan tanto. Llegar a casa tenso se me hizo crónico ya" confesó.  
"Yo sé como hacer para que te relajes..." dijiste.  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó asustado, mal interpretando lo que acababa de oir.  
"Sos un sucio, pero estoy segura que te encantaría probar un poco de mi" Dijiste bromeando, y guiñandole un ojo.  
"De vos me gustaría probar tantas cosas, nena" dijo entrando en la misma onda de ironía que antes habías utilizado.  
De repente, el tomó de tus manos para que tu torso se levantara de la posición fetal de la que te encontrabas. Posicionaste tus manos sobre su gorrito de seda para sacárselo, y acariciaste su despeinado y suave cabello color madera. Logan posicionó sus manos sobre las tuyas, e hizo que se dirigiera hacia su vientre.  
"Quiero que me enseñes como hacer para relajarme..." musitó, fijando sus ojos en los tuyos.  
"Logan, hace frío..." Tu mente buscaba alguna excusa válida para detener el movimiento de sus suaves dedos masajeandote plácidamente la nuca. No querías que se detuviera, la sensación de su piel caliente chocando con el frío de la tuya era una sensación única que nunca antes él te había hecho sentir al percibir su tacto. Capaz era el volúmen de la película que se encontraban viendo antes que había alterado tus hormonas, y él se había percatado de aquello.  
"Púes yo sé que hacer para entrar en calor..." y posicionó sus labios sobre tu frente, luego tu nariz y por último en tu labio superior.  
Logan se reclinó sobre tu cuerpo, para que quedaras por debajo de él. Tus manos no sabían que hacer, pero luego encontraron su camino hacia la parte más baja de su espalda. Mientras un intenso beso consumía toda razón de conciencia alguna que podría llegar a quedar en ti, gozabas de la presión que hacían las caderas del muchacho recostado sobre tu cuerpo.  
Comenzó a abrir la camisola de tu pijama, y a besar toda tu piel hacia bajo hasa llegar a tu vientre. Tu respiración comenzó a ser algo agitada, y él se detuvo.  
"¿Estás segura de hacer esto?" inquiso.  
"Siempre confié ciegamente en ti" exclamaste.  
"Voy a ser cuidadoso, lo prometo" prometió.  
Sus manos deslizaron tus pantalones hacia bajo, para encontrarse con tu ropa interior y repetir el mismo proceso. Antes de comenzar a jugar en tu zona, masajeo tus muslos con una mínima brutalidad, para luego con su dedo pulgar rozar tu clítoris duro. Volvió con sus tiernos besos en tu busto. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para desprender su cinto, y deslizar a la vez su pantalón y su calzoncillo. Recorrió tu cuerpo con sus manos, y abrazó tu cadera cuando ingreso en ti. El ardor de una gran bola de fuego sentías como daba vueltas en tu estómago. Al principio cumplió su promesa, pero al oírte pronunciar su nombre con una voz en la cual claramente se podía percibir el gozo de la situación, hizo que acelerará el ritmo de la aventura que estaba entregándote. Tus manos subieron hacía su nuca, y tus dedos presionaban fuertemente sobre ella.  
"Te he imaginado decir mi nombre de tantas maneras" susurró en tu oído. "Te amo..." su voz sonaba intermitente.  
¿Habías escuchado bien?, ¿o era que tu mente ahora imaginaba cosas durante el camino hacia el climax? No, lo habías oído claramente. Logan dijo que te amaba, y sabías que podría haber seguido diciéndote cosas bellas si no hubiese llegado primero.  
"Te amo Logan, y tal vez no del mismo modo, pero más..." continuaste. Su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa hoyuelada, y escondió su cabeza entre tus pechos.  
"Eso tendremos que verlo más tarde" dijo besando tu busto y tomando de ambas protuberancias con sus manos.  
"Entonces... ¿te has relajado?" preguntaste soltando una risita y acariciando su trasero.  
"Mmm, creo que no lo suficiente..." contestó guiñandote un ojo, y así comenzó a succionar de tus pechos para encenderte otra vez...


	5. Reviviendo Nuestra Infancia

—¿No extrañas a veces aquellos momentos en los que no tenías preocupaciones?—preguntaste esperando su respuesta.  
—¿Te refieres a mi infancia? Siempre—contestó Logan antes de lamer de su helado.  
—Ahora nuestros errores no tienen perdón—dijiste sonando un poco lejana.  
—¿Por qué me preguntas esto?—dudo él.  
—Por nada. Solo que mañana es nuestra graduación, y no creo estar lista para lo que me espera— le confesaste, contestando a su última pregunta.  
—No tienes que temerle al futuro. Tal vez un poquito, pero no permites que eso te detenga—dijo Logan mirandote de reojo.  
—Lo sé, pero... No, no lo sé—comentaste realmente confundida.  
—¡Piensa en las cosas que podremos hacer con la libertad que nos esta por llegar!—exclamó tomando de tu brazo y con una mirada hacia el horizonte incierto. Este chico si que sabia como reaccionar para calmar el ambiente cuando se ponía tenso.  
Como ibas a extrañar a tu mejor amigo. ¿Quién estaría a tu lado para sacarte una sonrisa durante tu vida como universitaria? Todos aquellos días de los años que habías pasado creciendo junto a él, que era casi un hermano para ti ahora. No solamente estaba en los buenos momentos, pero también para defenderte, protegerte y pelearte por cosas inservibles solo para hacerte refunfuñar un rato que él tanto le gustaba. Según Logan siempre le había parecido muy tierno la forma en que tu nariz se arrugaba cuando te enfadabas. Incluso eso ibas a extrañar de él.  
—Podríamos visitarnos de vez en cuando, salir a tomar un café juntos alguna mañana cuando nos topemos en nuestros caminos hacia la universidad, salir a caminar a altas horas de la noche a tomar un helado más grande que él que tenemos ahora...—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Me harás gastar tanto dinero con estos futuros planes tuyos...—susurraste y suavemente codeaste su brazo.  
—Ey, pero en serio, no hay de que dudar. Capaz que no nos veamos muy seguido, pero prometeme que por lo menos lo intentaremos— Su sonrisa se desvaneció por unos segundos, y detuvo su marcha.  
—Lo prometo—prometiste robando un poco de su helado con tu cuchara.  
—Nadie le dio el permiso, señorita. Entonces... Ojo por ojo, helado por helado—dijo burlonamente dándole un gran mordisco a tu helado.  
—¡Te me lo has comido todo, glotón!—te quejaste soltando una risita nerviosa.  
—Lo siento, toma el mio—te propuso Logan ofreciéndote su cucurucho.  
Solo tomaste unas pocas cucharadas del suyo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la plaza a la que solían ir cotidianamente de pequeños, en la cual se pasaban las horas de verano realizando competencias en bicicleta, jugando a las escondidas, a la mancha, en los juegos para niños... Continuaron adentrándose por las calles de la plazoleta hasta sin darse cuenta llegar al parque de juegos.  
—Te reto una carrera hacia los columpios—te desafió Logan arrojando los restos del helado en un basurero que estaba cerca.  
Lo empujaste y de un zancón disparaste hacia la primera hamaca. En el trayecto, el logró alcanzarte y para hacerte caer, te abrazó fuertemente y te dejo por detrás de él.  
Permanecieron varias horas columpiándose, riéndose mientras se desafiaban a quien saltaba más lejos y se lesionaban alguna parte del cuerpo muy levemente. Luego fueron al sube y baja, en donde pasaron otro par de horas charlando sobre viejas hazañas y travesías que cometían de niños. Solo la risa de ustedes dos se escuchaba aquella noche.  
—Creo que deberíamos volver—dijiste acariciando tu panza que te dolía de tanto reír.  
—Me parece bien—accedió él.  
Ambos hicieron el camino de regreso a sus respectivas casas, pero antes de despedirse uno del otro en la calle que los dividía, Logan reposo su brazo en tus hombros e hizo dirigir tu mirada hacia la luna.  
—Mañana será un gran día, uno definitivo—musitaste.  
—Estoy muy ansioso por vernos con nuestros diplomas—comentó girando su cabeza para mirarte a ti.  
—Logan, te voy a extrañar mucho—dijiste enredando tus brazos en su cintura.  
—Yo también, _— Y besó tu suave cabello antes de unirse a tu abrazo.  
—Gracias por esta noche entre amigos—le agradeciste.  
—Gracias a ti por acompañarme en mi de repente no tan aburrida noche. Eres asombrosa— dijo luego de soltar una carcajada.


	6. The Lady In Red

The annual gala your job always has prepared at the same time of the year finally came. You were recognized as a worldwide news journalist, and since then you got the opportunity to meet a lot of people during your long and hard way to the famous position you had nowadays.

One of those many people was the man of your dreams. Logan Mitchell. Once you had to interview this ingenious man in medicine matters. He flirted a little bit with you after the conference. He told you that he wasn't good at it, but with his charming smile and all his chivalry manners he got you in the first sight.

After it, you kept on touch, and this reunion with all your job's mates was going to be the perfect opportunity which both of you decided to make your relationship as a couple public for the first time.

You were wearing an elegant but casual dress. You wanted to impress him. If this night was going to be one to remember for the rest of your life, you thought you needed to be special Doctor Mitchell's striking woman by his side. You put some make up which combined perfectly with your clothes and heels. You grabbed your tiny purse and went downstairs.

An amazed and unexpected concerning man was waiting leaning down on the corner of the stairs. He had turned back to find his eyes with yours, and then he toured your whole body with his speechless look. He extended a hand once you got by his side, and positioned your right hand over his chest.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world" He kisses your forehead. "I got both things a guy needs to be one. Intelligence and gorgeousness. What do you think?"

"Thinking you might be wrong of woman" You said showing a little smirk. "Sorry, thank you" You said dropping his hand and stepping a little away to analyze him too "I think I've never seen you on a black tuxedo. You are charming"

"I am so glad we are doing this. I really do" He said omitting your comments and holding your hand again, but this time leading to the front door, grabbing the coats from the near rack.

Logan opened your door and helped you got down the car. He hooked his arm with yours. You took a deep breath before getting into the venue and find all the spots lights, paparazzies, photographers and gossipers at the entry with the most amazing man of the time who was everyone's desire. You reminded yourself nobody was going to make something to piss you off. You weren't going to care because you were with him. Yes, not just Doctor Mitchell, but the one who have stolen your heart for the last two years. And that was all that mattered.

Logan again opened the doors for you and made a manner with his sight to come in. He smiled and you were able to see his dimpled huge smile you most loved in earth. Immediately, he delicate hold your left elbow with his delicate and whispered in your ear "Did I tell you… you are wonderful tonight?" and that made you giggled. He step a little apart and contemplated your smile, and then got closer again to say "How cute you are, (YN)"

Both of you walked through the red carpet, waving and laughing. You seemed like the loveliest and perfect couple of the moment, and you loved that feeling. And by the way Logan was looking at you, you could confirm that he was enjoying it too. Finally you got into the general place where you were going to witness the short act it was going to begin in few minutes and then begin with the entire ball's typical music.

Almost at the end of the night, you were alone, sitting in a corner. Logan had left you for some minutes, and he seemed to have lost you of his sight for a while until he found you drinking alone, looking through the window, observing another couple dancing at a slow song. You didn't want to admit it, but you knew you were jealous. Logan invited you to dance once, twice… but it wasn't enough for you. He almost was the whole night talking about ultimate news on biological things with other doctors in the room, and you were a little angry you decided to stop interrupting with erroneous information and went to the bar.

"Hey" He said when he got closer to you. You didn't want him to know you were kind of sad. You were crestfallen, but he softly makes you look at him holding your chin up. "This is our night, remember?" You nodded. "Will this lady like to share a dance with me?" He says grabbing your hand, and getting you outside where now was nobody dancing along the new slow song which started playing.

'_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight. I've never seen you shine so bright'_

You were impressed. He was actually meaning what he was singing along with the music. He was looking right in your eyes. One of his arms was embracing your hips and his hand was being nervously but tenderly moving touching your down back. His other hand was grabbing one of yours. You were really close, it was that close that you could feel his intense breath.

'_I have never seen that dress you're wearing or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes I have been blind'_

"I don't know why…" He broke instantly "Sorry, first, don't know why I'm ruining such an awesome moment with my girl to explain that I'm worry about if she is feeling the same way I feel for her" He remained silent for a while. "There is no words to express the way you make me feel"

"I feel like I'm in a blaze of glory when I'm with you. And when you tell me these things, I…" You said softly, resting your head on his shoulder. Then you whisper "I don't want to be in anybody's arms but yours tonight. I wish we could stay forever like this"

'_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek. There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be…I'll never forget, the way you look tonight'_

Suddenly, after several minutes, Logan starts whispering some new things. "When I look into what my life has became to in these past almost three years next to you, it's all about you. My life would be worthless living it if I didn't have you right now. I do my best to make you feel the happiest woman alive… because, it's all about loving you" And he was right. But you weren't only happy it was more than that. You were proud. Proud of your relationship partner, proud of your best memories you have shared together, and for the ways he makes you feel every time he confess his love to you. Feeling like butterflies flying on your stomach, or worrying about your heart if it's going to explode out your breast in those moments or afterwards because of the fast and excited sometimes these situations turned it on.

"Saying I love you is not enough for me to express how much I care about you, or adore the moments we had and have like now, together" You said looking at him this time.

'_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing. And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away. I have never had such a feeling, such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight'_

Logan couldn't resist. He lowered his look till your mouth, and sexily licking his lower lip, he pressed his lips over yours. At the beginning the kiss was slow and romantic. Logan pressed his lips stronger, and held you closer to him, embracing your hips with both arms now. Suddenly, he almost roughly opened your mouth, seeking desperately for your tongue to get along with it in a very touchable way. Involuntary, you start slowly stroking his neck with your hands, and one just goes up till his head to spread its fingers and be able to play with his hair very kindle.

Another song came by, and very kindly he bites your lower lip as to end your shared passionate kiss. He hugs you a little stronger and getting a serious face, he says "You are wonderful tonight".


End file.
